A mistake with a jutsu
by HermioneKrum fan
Summary: Sakura and Neji go to the Hokage's office. While Neji was working on organizing the papers on the Hokage's desk. Sakura was organizing the srtolls, when Neji all of a sudden hears a *POOF*
1. Chapter 1

A mistake with a justu

Characters

_**Good**_

**Kunoichi**

Sakura

Ino  
Tenten

Hinata

Tsunade

Shizune

Hianabi

Temari

**Shinobi**

Neji

Shikamaru

Lee

Naruto

Kankuro

Kiba

Jariya

Kakashi

Gaara

_**Bad**_

Itachi

Kisame

Kabuto

_**Parings**_

Neji**X**Sakura

Temari**X**Shikamaru

Tenten**X**Lee

Hinata**X**Naruto

Ino**X**Kankuro

Tsunade**X**Shizune

Hianabi**X**Hyuga Clan


	2. Chapter 2

**A mistake with a jutsu**

**Chapter 1: Before and after it happened**

**"Neji, Sakura! Can I count on you two to clean my office, while I'm out?" Tsunade asked. "Yes you can." both Neji and Sakura said. After Tsunade left, Neji was sorting the papers on Tsunade's desk and Sakura was going through the scrolls. **

**POOF**

**When he turns around, he sees some fog. Once the fog lears, he sees a 9 month old girl. Then he realizes it was Sakura, because when he loked down he saw her clothes in a pile. "Nweji!" Sakura said, trying to say Neji's name. Neji couldn't help but go "Awww!" And that he also couldn't help but laugh, because she was trying to talk. "Well looks like your going to live with me until we figure this out. Or until you grow up." "Nweji, cold!" Sakura said, shivering agianst his chest. So Neji took off his shirt, to revial a white tanktop. And then he put his shirt on Sakura. **

**When Neji got back to the Hyuga estate, Hianabi came running up to him, when she saw he was carrying a baby. "Awww! Who's the little baby?" Hanabi said. "Believe it or not, it's Sakura." Neji said. "Hawabi!" Sakura said with her hands out, for Hianabi to hold her. Hianabi was holding her, while Neji went to see if the main estate had some any of Hianabi's baby clothes. But he didn't have any luck. So Sakura was going to wear some of Hianabi's clothes. What Neji and Hianabi just found out was, that Sakura was starting to walk. Just as Hinata came in, she heard someone say "oopsie!" When Hinata walked into the livingroom, and as about to say "Who aid oopsie!?" when she saw her a baby sitting infront of Hianabi." Then they hear another "oopsie!" And then they smell it. "Do we have any diapers in the house?" Hinata asked. "We haven't had a baby in awhile, scince I was a baby." Hianabi said. **

**While Hianai and Hinata took Sakura out to get some cloths and diapers. They met up with Ino. Actually Ino called them in to the flower shop, when she saw them going by. "Hey. Hinata, Hianabi." Ino said. Then with a clueless look on her face, and asked "Who's the little girl?" "Iwo." Sakura said. Then all 3 of the girls go "Awww!" "Who is the little girl?" Ino asked. "Weather or not you believe it or she's Sakura." Hinata said. "How'd that happen?" Ino asked. "We don't know. She was cleaning the Hokage's office, and then she came home wth Neji. She came home wearing Neji's shirt." Hianabi said. "Iwo!" Sakura said holdingher arms out for Ino to hold her. "Ok!" she told Sakura, and then she made her laugh by bopping her nose. Just as Ino asks "Do you two mind if I go with you?" her mom came down to take the next shift. "It looks like Sakura doesn't mind if you come along." Hinata said. "Plus she won't let go of your shirt. Then all of a sudden they hear Sakura said "Opsie!" Then all of then smelled the 'Oopsie!' agian. "Time to go get the diapers." Ino said. When they got the diapers and some clothes for her, they went to the closest bathroom to change her diaper. While they were in the bathroom they also changed her clothes. While they were shopping for clothes, they picked up some christmas clothes for her, because it was winter time.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A mistake with a jutsu**_

_**Chapter 2: Christmas time**_

_**"Shizune, go get Sakura and whoever is watching her." Tsunade said. "I'm on it right now." Shizune said.**_

_**Shizune was passing by the flower shop when she heard Sakura saying "Iwo." Then she wslked in the flower shop to see Sakura and Ino playing a game, while Sakura was in a high-chair. "Isn't that cute." Shizune said. Then both of their heads shot towards were they heard the voice. "Oh, hey Shizune. Did you want something?" Ino asked. "Shiune" Sakura said, she couldn't exacly say z's yet. "Tsunade would like to see you and Sakura. Actually she told me to get Sakura and whoever was watching her." Shizune said. "Shiune!" Sakura said, while holding her hands out, for Shizune to hold her. After Shizune picked Sakura up and said "Come on, because if she see's me come back without you, she'll think you guys left her alone." "I'm on my way." Ino said. **_

_**In the Hokage's office, Tsunade heard Sakura, Shizune and Ino outside her closed door. Then she seard Sakura say "Tsuade!" "Come in!" Tsunade said. As Shizune was holding the door open, she put Sakura down in the room, to hold the door open. Once Sakura was on the floor, she started to crawl over to Tsunade. Once she was right next to her chair she said "Tsuade!" and was holding her arms up for Tsunade to pick her up. "Hocoming, it coming for getting Sakura back to normal?" Ino asked. "Actually I haven't figured that out yet." Tsnade said, bouncing Sakura on her lap. "Could you tell Neji, Hinata a and Hianabi that she's stuck as a 9 month year old girl, at he latest is after the New Year." Tsunade said. "Hai!" Ino said.**_

_**Just as Ino and Sakura got back to the flower shop, they Neji, Hinata and Hianabi waiting for her to get back. "Guys I have to tell you something." Ino said. "Is it about getting Sakura back to normal?" Hinata asked. "Yeah. Actually the lastest Sakura can get bck to normal, is after the New Year." Ino said. "Did she say what day, after the New Year?" Hianabi asked. "No she didn't say a specific day." Ino said.**_

_**Back at the Hyuga estate, Neji, Hinata and Hinabi were planning a Christmas Party. When all of a sudden they hear Sakura scream "HIWATA!!!!" And then Neji and Hianabi see Hinata run upstairs as fast as she could. Then Hinata comes back down with Sakura clinging to her shirt. Once she got back to her seat, Hianabi said"What's was wrong?" "I'm guessing when she woke up and didn't see any of us near her, she was lonely." Hinata said. When they both looked down at Sakura's face, saw a tear was still in her eyes. "There, there, we're all together now!" Hanabi said. **_

_**The party was planned for the next week. There were a bunch of their friends there. There was Ino, Tenten, Tsunade, Shizune, Temari, Kakashi, Gaara, Shikamaru, Lee, Kankuro, Naruto, Kiba, and Jariaya. Everyone got there before the party. Actually there were 2 who got there after the party started. Those 2 were Kakashi and Jariaya. Before they got to the house, Sakura was taking a nap, because the party was going to go past her bed time. Once Kakashi and Jariaya got there, everyone heard Naruto yell "YOUR LATE!!!" Then Hinata started to say "Naruto don't..." Then all of them heard Sakura cry, because Naruto woke her up. "NARUTO!!!" Neji said. Knowing, from the tone of his voice, that Neji was mad, Naruto said"What?!" The they all hear Sakura scream "NWEJI!!!" "Since you woke her up you HAVE to go get her." Neji said. **_

_**When Naruto went to get sakura, because of the yelling, he triped on the last step, going up. He also tripped into her room, once he found it. "Are you ready to come downstares?" Naruto asked. When Naruto was taking Sakura downstairs, she was kicking and screaming(litterally). Once he got back to where Neji and Hinata were still standing, he said"What's wrong with her? I can't get her to stop crying. Plus she's kicking." "We **_**know. We could hear her all the way down here." Hinata said. "Well, what do I d to get her to stop crying?" Naruto asked. "Let me show you." Hinata said. Until Naruto handed Sakura over to Hinata he was paniking. Then all of a sudden Hinata started singing **_**Grown Up Christmas List**_**. Then all of a sudden Sakura calmed down, so Hinata put her down.**

**The first person she walked to was Tenten. Once Sakura got to Tenten she grabed ahold of her leg, and wouldn't let go until until she'd pick her up. Sakura said "TEWTEW!!!" loudly incase she didn't hear her. When Tenten picked Sakura up, she said "Tewtew." agian. "How are you?" Tenten asked her. "Huwry!" Sakura said. "Ok! Uh...Where do they keep ur food?" Tenten asked Sakura, as she put her down. Sakura pulled Tenten to a cuberd, with her baby food in it. "What'd kind of food do you want?" Tenten asked Sakura as she picked Sakura back up. "Mass potatoes!" Sakura said, as Tenten pulled out a container of mash potatoes, and put half of the container in a baby's bowel. **

**"TENTEN!!" Hinata screams, because she looked down and sees that Sakura wasn't at her feet, when she just put her down a few seconds ago. "YES!" Tenten said, still in the kitchen. "Do you know where Sakura is?!" Hinata asked. "Yeah! She's in the kitchen with me!." Tenten said. Then all of a sudden Tenten and Sakura hear a sigh. "That's good to hear." Hinata said. The next thing Tenten notices is that Sakura knocked her mashed potatoes on top of her. "Uh! Sakua!" Tenten said. "Tewtew!" Sakura said. "Did you get any of the food in your mouth?" Tenten asked. "I dwon't think so." Sakura said. "Let's go get you cleaned up." Tenten said. "Ok!" Sakura said. "Who should we go get?" Tenten said. "HIWATA!"Sakura said, excitedly. "Hinata!" Tenten said. "Yeah!" Hinata said. "Sakura needs a bath. And she wants you to give her the bath."Tenten said. "Ok!" Hinata said. "Could you bring her to the bathgroom. I'm getting her bath ready." Hinata said. "Ok!" Tenten said. **

**While Tenten and Sakura were walking up the stairs, ta was still gettin Sakura's bath ready. Just as they got up to the bathroom door, Hinata stoped the water. "Hinata are you ready?" Tenten asked. "Yes." Hinata said. "Ok!" Tenten said, putting Sakura on the ground, and opening the door for her to walk through. Once Sakura was in the bathroom Tenten said "Sakura, Hinata, I'll see you two downstairs." "Ok." Hinata said. "Tewtew." Sakura said. As Tenten was leaving she heard Sakura splashing around in the tub. **

**The Christmas party went until Midnight. "I'll see you guys later." Ino said. "See you." Hinata, Neji, and Hianabi thing they hear is Sakura saying "IWO!" and then they see her stumbling down the stairs. Then Hinata went and picked her up and brought her Ino. Just as Hinata put Sakura back on the ground she went to Ino and hugged her leg. "Ino, it looks like she doesn't want you to leave." Hinata said. "How about I see if I can getthe day off tomorrow. And we can spend thee day together." Ino said. Sakura nodded in agrement.**


End file.
